Crimson
by tobeawallflower
Summary: Arabella is a mighty warrior and a proud lioness, daughter of the great Aslan. The time comes for her to meet the Son's of Adam and the Daughters of Eve, She must fight against the White Witch help the Pevensie's. What happens when Peter falls for the princess? Poor Arabella is unsure of her feelings but one day the King's and Queens vanish and along comes Caspian. Give it a chance
1. Intro

Arabella is a mighty warrior and a proud lioness, daughter of the great Aslan. The time comes for her to meet the Son's of Adam and the Daughters of Eve, she must fight against the White Witch help the Pevensie's. What happens when Peter falls for the Princess? Poor Arabella is unsure of her feelings, but many years pass and one day the King's and Queens vanish, More years pass and she has failed to protect Cair Paravel but there is new hope for her when she meets Caspian.

Its really bad I know but I hope you enjoy the story!

Not sure on the pairing right now, whether it should be PeterxOC or CaspianxOC

MESSAGE TO THOSE WHO READ HIDDEN IDENTITY: _I will be continuing with the series, I will not and I will never abandon it so don't worry! :) _


	2. The Hunt

Crimson

Chapter 1 - The Hunt

***Arabella's POV***

I had to go to hunt earlier this morning with some Centaurs and a few fawn but I slipped past them and decided to venture out into the forest which was soon turning to spring as of the return of the great Lion.

My cloaks hood was up to obscure my face from prying eyes and creatures that snoop around the forest, creatures of the white witch. I wandered through the great wood brushing past the dancing trees as my boots stepped on the fresh grass, a spring breeze blew by making me smile, it smelt fresh, like a new start. Spring time is one of my favourite seasons as the flowers bloom beautifully. I pass the blossom trees and a field of Yellow wild flowers. For a moment I stop to admire the beauty of everything around me. The trees dance with the wind, the dryads flow freely and the fallen petals from the blossoms fly around me. The flowers are a bright yellow colour, contrasting with the bright green grass and the light pink blossoms creates a beautiful colour palette. It was peaceful here in Narnia. Just for a moment but it is a moment I will treasure. I would of never gotten the chance to do this if I had stayed with the hunt. So I slipped away long enough to explore. Ever since I returned to Narnia with my father he likes to keep a watchful eye on me, although he knows I can protect myself he is weary of the White Witch, she is on the look out now for any of Aslan's loyal followers as he has turned her harsh winters into a new spring.

The breeze blew over me causing my brown cloak to flap in the wind. My boots kept my feet warm and allowed me to move freely over any terrain. My loose white blouse was secured with my under bust corset and my tight trousers aloud me to run without any discomfort. I loved my hunting gear as I always carried a dagger and my bow and arrow.

I have a special love for weaponry, but not the kind that would make me a violent type, no but the art of mastering each weapon fascinates me, although no one could be good at all weapons, with my years of training and excellent teachers I have mastered Archery, Daggers, Sword fighting, Sia's and even hand to hand combat. I however lack skills in spears and any other large weapon due to my small frame.

My father wanted me taught by the best in order to defend myself against any future danger, I have been training from a young age by some of Narnia's best knights and warriors. If there's anything I love more than my hunting gear, its my battle gear.

I hear a twig snap in the distance and faint voices coming towards me, several voices. I swiftly jump behind a tree in hopes of being able to see the on comers with out being seen myself and if I needed to, defend myself. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and drew it swiftly with the bow string preparing to aim at the on comers.

"Come on hurry up" I heard a male voice say

They were close. I leaned over the tree , slightly turning just enough to see them coming but for them not to see me. I pulled my hood further over my face but making sure it didn't block my vision.

1...2...3

I jumped out from hiding, less that a metre away from the group and held my bow up and ready to fire "Who goes there?" I questioned

There was a boy and two girls and two beavers stood there in shock, the beavers moved swiftly in front of the children and the children held there hands up in surrender the boy,he had light hair and blue eyes, he carried a sword and shield with the Narnian crest, the older girl carried a white and red bow and arrow set, similar to mine but mine was gold and red and the youngest simply had a dagger.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" asked the oldest girl

"I could ask you the same question" I replied

"Alright well, I'm Peter, this is Susan" the boy said pointing to the oldest girl "That's Lucy" he said pointing to the youngest "and those are the beavers" he said pointing to the animals

A feeling of realisation hit me as I remembered the prophecy that my father had told me and kept telling me for many years "The Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?" I questioned

"Yes, that's us" said Peter

I lowered my hood revealing my face "Continue on with your journey but you must move quickly, they are expecting you" I said before running off out of the woods back to where I was previously hunting and leaving the group of travellers behind

As I arrived at the hunting grounds they hadn't even noticed my departure as I was only gone for a mere five minutes "Did you catch anything?" my fawn friend asked

"No, you know I'm not one who likes to hunt" I said

"Well no matter, we must return to your father, he is expecting visitors soon" she said

"Alright" and with that I hopped on the back of a Centaur as we rode back to Aslan's camp

Running fast through the forest and over the hills, it was like we were flying, I held onto her shoulders as she ran ahead of the group, she is one of the fastest Centaurs and my archery teacher. Minerva, her name is. When we arrived at camp Minerva slowed to a steady pace. I got off Minerva's back and continued to walk to my tent. As I did so, those working around us, the animals and creatures stopped and bowed at my presence. I responded with a polite smile and nod to them as I walked towards my tent at the head of the camp.

"Princess" Oreius bowed to me as I reached my tent

"Hello Oreius, is my father here?" I asked

"Yes he is waiting inside for you Princess"

"Thank you" I smiled before leaving him and entering my large, red and gold patterned tent.

The tent I shared with my father was fairly large, the main room which I where I have entered was where my father would have meetings with his subjects and the Knights of Narnia, it's where I would see guests. There were two other tents connected to this one, one belongs to my father as it is his room and the other belongs to me, my room.

"Father?" I called out

Soon enough he stepped out of the sheer curtain that cut off the passaged way from this room to his and he greeted me with a small nod and a smile "Hello dear one" he greeted "How was the hunt?"

"You know me father, I do not wish to harm an innocent creature" I said

"As it should be, although we hunt to survive, to kill the innocent is unnecessary and for that I'm proud of you" he said

"Thank you father, Mai told me we are expecting guests?"

"Yes, they shall be here soon, I suggest you go and change quickly" he smiled

I nodded and then made my way to my own room, I walked through the sheer curtain that cut off the passage way from the main area to my room and walked down till I reached a thick drape which hid the inside of my room from the view of others. I pushed it aside and was I walked in I hung up my cloak, bow and arrows. On my bed was one of my day dresses, it was all a rich red colour and had gold detailing ribbon, on the arms, neck line, around the waist and on the back of my dress, it was fairly simple but beautiful at the same time due to the rich Narnian colours. I quickly slipped out of my hunting gear and put on my petticoats and under skirt just as some one called at the door.

"Princess?" I heard a feminine voice call, must be Mai

"Come in Mai"

"You father said you were expecting guests and were to need help getting ready" she said walking into my room

"Oh yes please Mai, could you help me with my corset?" I asked

"Of course, Princess"

"Please don't call me Princess Mai, I've known you long enough for you to call me Arabella" I smiled

"my apologizes Arabella" she smiled back

I slipped on my cream coloured corset over my petticoat shirt and Mai tightened it, a little too tight but its not something I'm not used to. She then helped me slip into my dress and tied that up from the back too. It was from then I needed no more assistance.

Although I am a Princess, I prefer not to have help when I can do things by myself such as my hair and other things for getting ready, my corset however is something I do need assistance on as was today's dress because the back tied up like a corset also.

I dismissed Mai with a polite goodbye and sat down at my dresser. I untied my hair from its braid and brushed it through into its natural waves that were held by the braid. My long dark hair went well with my tanned skin, it would usually wouldn't be as dark but ever since Narnia became warmer I've been spending a lot of time outdoors giving me a sun kissed look. My brown eyes were nothing special but I didn't mind, I liked them. For the final touches I added my jewellery, my ruby red ring, lion pendant and my gold crown.

I hardly ever where my crown unless we have guests and I have a feeling our guest would be the travellers I met earlier today during the hunt so I assume my crown would be necessary. My father however is lucky, he doesn't have to wear a crown or all these tight clothes.

Then again he is a Lion.

* * *

**So as summer has made its way to the UK and I am no longer in school I decided to write a new FanFic. I was inspired to do a Narnia based one when I saw Georgie walking around my home town. I also loved the idea of Narnia ever since I was a little girl so here it is. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR UPDATE INFORMATION 2beawallflower**


	3. Meeting The Pevensie's

Crimson - Chapter 2

***Arabella's POV***

Mai burst through into my room, frantic yet also exited "Quickly Princess, they have arrived!" she grinned

"Calm yourself Mai"I giggled

"Yes of course" she stopped hopping on the spot "Forgive me princess"

"It's alright, as long as you stop calling me Princess, there is no need for formalities" I laughed

"Of course, but they have arrived, I assume you're father expects your presence" she told me

I nodded and followed her out of the tent "We have come to see Aslan!" I here a boy call, he must be the boy I met earlier, my father came out from his side of the tent and smiled at me as he saw me standing by the exit. I smiled back and waited as he stepped through, I followed shortly behind, exiting the tent to see everyone bowing at us. It was odd to look over these people as a ruler but I didn't question it. If my father can do it, so can I.

The children looked confused seeing a Lion and when there eyes landed on me, well by the looks on their faces, the recognized me.

The three then bowed before us as everyone else did and my father spoke "Welcome Peter Adam's son, Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" I too noticed a son of Adam was missing

"That's why we are here sir, we need your help" Peter spoke as they raised from where they stood and he sheathed his sword, I smiled a little at how he called my father 'Sir' it's so informal as to what he is usually called

"We had a little trouble along the way" Susan continued

"Our brother has be captured by the white witch" Peter announced

Whispers ran through the people and my father was confused "Captured?" I too was confused on how a Son Of Adam could have possibly been taken by the White Witch "How could this happen?"

"He- He betrayed them your majesty" the Beaver was hesitant to announce this but did so

"Then he has betrayed us all" Oreius declared, it was easy to understand why Oreius was distraught by this, he is an old soul as doesn't take betrayal lightly, but once you gained his trust, he is undoubtedly loyal

"Peace Oreius" My father growled softly "I'm sure there is an explanation" we all waited for the children to continue their story

"It was my fault really" Peter spoke softly, disappointed in himself "I was too hard on him"

I watched as Susan comforted her brother "We all were"

"Sir he's our brother" my heart went out to the youngest then, Lucy, so full of love and hope for her brother despite his betrayal, It's clear now why she is dubbed 'Queen Lucy the Valiant'

"I know dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse" my father looks at Lucy and then to Peter "This may be harder than you think"

I stood there and watched as the three looked at my father with hope in their eyes, so determined to get their brother back. A love like that, the bond of family, is what will make this kingdom great again under their rule, for however long it may last.

"Come, Minerva shall show you to your tents, you may settle and rest, for you have travelled far and will need your strength for future days" my father told them as Minerva stepped forward before leading the three away to their tents, not far from my own.

The people began attending to their work as my father, Oreius and I entered our tent "What shall we do, Sire? The boy has betrayed them" Oreius asked

"We must save him Oreius, he has been lead astray and the prophecy is not complete without both Sons of Adam as Kings of Narnia" Aslan explained

"But father how will we retrieve him from the white witch?" I asked

"I do not know my child, but sacrifices must be made" he said before leaving the main tent to his own

I sighed and turned to Oreius before he left the tent also, leaving only myself. Thinking of nothing else, I decided it was high time I introduced myself to the Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve.

I made my way out of the tent and towards theirs, passing others as I did so. They bowed and greeted me with the usual "Good Morning Princess" or some even called me Arabella, which I was grateful for. I walked with my back straight and head held high, as any proud lioness would. My red dress swaying as I walked and my crown placed on my head.

"Good morning Princess" a Fawn named Charles greeted me, he's in charge of sharpening weaponry along with a few other creatures

"Good morning Charles" I smiled "Charles..." I paused

"Yes Princess?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly find time to sharpen my weapons?" I asked politely

"Of course princess, right away princess" he nodded

"Oh there is no need to rush, please in your own time" I smiled "But do call me Arabella, I'm never one for formalities"

"Of course, Thank you Arabella" he bowed

I arrived at their tent as Minerva exited and bowed to me, holding open the curtains for me as I entered seeing the two eldest in conversation and the youngest looking around the tent in awe. The three hadn't yet noticed my presence. Lucy looked around, turning as she did so, until she stopped at where I stood.

"Oh hello" she greeted

Peter and Susan ceased their whispering and turned to face me, a soft smile on my lips greeted them "hello" I noticed Peter had changed into Narnia clothes, a red tunic a leather vest, his sword resting on his hips in it's scabbard, the two girls however still remained in their wet clothes from their own land

"You're that girl" Susan pointed out "From the forest"

"I am" I nodded

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked me

I just laughed "Forgive me your majesties but for I have not yet introduced myself, my name is Arabella" I bowed to the three

"I'm Lucy" she bounced "And this is Peter and Susan" she pointed to her two older siblings

"Hang on a minute" Susan spoke up "I thought we were meant to be the only humans in Narnia"

"She's right" Peter agreed and they both gave me questioning looks

I just smiled "In Narnia, yes you are but their are other humans in different countries but I however am not human"

"Well you certainly look like one" Susan spoke

"True, this the form I have chosen but it is not my true form" I clarified

They just nodded, not wanting to press any further, Lucy however asked another question "Why were you stood up their with Aslan?"

"Lucy" Susan hissed "Don't be rude"

"It's quite alright" I assured her and Susan muttered a quick apology "It's because, Queen Lucy, I am his daughter"

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW


	4. Maugrim's Final Attack

Crimson

Chapter 3

* * *

"It's because, Queen Lucy, I am his daughter"

"But he's a lion and you're a girl" she stuttered

"Lucy" Susan hissed once more

"I am now, but not truly" I laughed

"Wow" Lucy whispered in awe

"Indeed"a deep hearty chuckle filled my throat as marvelled at the young child, her eyes filled with wonder "Now, what would you girls say to finding you some dry clothes?" I smiled, looking at the three siblings Susan and Lucy seemed to like the idea of trying out new clothes but Peter looked as if his mind was somewhere else but before any of us could say another word, Orieus trotted into the tent

"Your Majesties" he addressed us all with a cut bow "I'm sorry to interrupt but, King Peter, his highness requests your presence" the centaur looked at the blue eyed king to be and walked out of the tent awaiting him to follow.

Peter nodded briefly and then turned to us "I'll be back soon"

"I guess it's just us then" Lucy giggled

"Well then, shall we get started?" I looked at the two girls who then nodded eagerly, the three of us left the tent and headed for the river ground

***Peter's POV***

I followed Orieus cross the fields and past many tents before reaching the hill side

"Wait here" the centaur ordered, I was in no place to object so I nodded and stood waiting for the great Aslan.

My eyes wandered past the camp, across the fields and all the way to the sea's where I could see, perched on a cliff-side was a magnificent castle. It stood high and proud as the waves crashed below it.

"That is Cair Paravel" a deep, soft voice broke the silence as Aslan approached me "The castle of the four thrones, one of which you will sit Peter, as high king" I couldn't help but frown as he explained to me that, that castle would soon be my home, that I would be a ruler.

How can I, Peter, be a ruler? I can't even keep my little brother safe, let alone a whole kingdom "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, it's just it" I told him, it was all too much at once "Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am-" I tired explaining before he cut me off

"Peter Pevensey, formerly of Fintchly" he said, how did he know? "Beaver also said you planned on turning him into a hat" he chuckled, so that's how he knew. I smiled thinking of the kind beavers "Peter..." he stared slowly and softly "There is a deep magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia, in defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies, yours and mine"

"But I couldn't even protect my own family" I pointed out

"You've brought them safely this far" he countered

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you, I too want my family safe" the lions gaze then wandered over to the river at the side of the camp near the training fields where you could see Susan and Lucy twirling around in new dresses and there was also Arabella. Stood proud and laughing with my sisters looking radiant

"Arabella?" I whispered

"My daughter" Aslan nodded "Keep her safe Peter and in return she will protect you and your family"

"I promise" I nodded, my eyes locked on the girl in crimson red

***Arabella's POV***

"You look like mum" Lucy whispered as she stared at her older sister

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war" Susan muttered making me sad, I guess War is something you cannot run away from, it is everywhere as long as there are selfish and greedy people trying to take control, destruction will follow, it is inevitable.

"If Lucy thinks you look like your mother then she must be very beautiful" I smiled

"She is" Lucy nodded and her face brightened "We should bring her some back! A whole trunk full!" her eyes bore at her sister who's gaze was fixed on the flowing river

I stood leant against a tree, my dagger in hand, I twirling around my finger tips enjoying the feeling of the cool metal pressed against my skin

"If we ever get back" Susan muttered making her little sister frown, when she noticed she turned to her sister to apologize "I'm sorry I'm like that, we used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes...before you got boring" Lucy then burst out into a fit of giggles

"Oh really.." Susan had an almost devious and fun filled look on her face, a sight that was new to me and I couldn't help but watch the two get in a fun filled water fight

The two played but as they did I noticed the faint sound of a twig snapping close by. I instantly stopped twirling my dagger and grabbed on firmly to the leather hilt, ready for attack. Finding my inner lion I blocked out the sound of the laughing girls and the splashing water, I heard the sound of ragged breathing and short breaths, a faint growl and I was certain there was a scent of wet dog. My eyes scanned the forest ahead, finding no sign of a threat I looked around, Susan and Lucy then made their way out of the river and to the towel that was hung on a branch and when I realised where the threat was, it was too late.

As Susan grabbed the towel and pulled it from a branch, out burst the face of a wolf and he growls at the queen. With in an instant the two back way and I am on full alert, stood tall and I jump in front of the two queens

"Please don't try to run" the leader growled "We're tired..."

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly" another said as they all emerged from the trees

Despite my extensive training, there was half a dozen dogs and I was seriously out numbered, I glanced back at the queens for a moment seeing them stare at the horn and I knew exactly what they were thinking.

With one swift lunge, as Susan threw the towel I charged at one of the wolves and attacked him, my dagger slicing through his chest, drawing a large amount of blood that covered the blade and my hand, as Susan blew the horn, I sensed motion from my left as the first wolf dropped down, injured, I spun and pushed a wolf that lunged at me with his teeth bared, away, so far his body hit the tree and fell limp.

I would have done more if we weren't surrounded, two down, four to go. All that was near us was a tree, so we did all we could think of. Climb it.

Susan and I pushed Lucy up first and then I helped Susan, I would of jumped up myself but the wolves were faster, as one had grabbed at my dress with its teeth "Not so fast princess" he snarled

***Peter's POV***

Aslan and I have been watching the camp, our eyes gazing over our subjects as they worked hard to prepare for battle. It was odd to think that one day, all these people will want to be lead by me.

Our time was cut short as distressed sound of a horn being blown projected across the camp and I knew that horn belonged to only one person.

"Susan!" with out a second thought I grabbed my sword and charged down the hill with Aslan not far behind, we ran straight across the clearing, me worried for the safety of my sisters and Arabella as I had just promised moments ago to look out for her. It's too soon for me to fail Aslan now.

As we ran through a small part of the camp, Oreius and others of Aslan's camp noticed our distress and followed us to the river. We pushed through the trees and soon enough my feet met the cold river bed and I tore across the water, unsheathing my sword "Get back!" I yelled

"Peter!" the terrified cry of my youngest sisters voice nearly broke my heart

I watched for a moment, analysing the scene, my sword pointed at the wolves just in case they attack. There were six wolves one was discarded and bleeding at the opposite side of the river bed, another was unconscious and leaned against the tree, its back in an odd angle. There were four more, surrounding a low hanging tree that my sisters clung onto for dear life from a high branch, away from the wolves. I wish I could say the same for Arabella. She was trapped and surrounded with one wolf keeping her down with his jaw locked on her dress.

"COME ON!" the leader, Maugrim barked as he noticed my presence

My eyes darted to my sisters who were terrified with there eyes now locked on Arabella who was pointing her dagger at the wolf that had a hold on her dress, her eyes locked on the dog. It surprised me at how calm she was while, I was panicking and had a feeling of anxiety and adrenalin running through every bone in my body.

"We've been through this before, we both know you haven't got it in you" the wolf snarled

"Peter watch out!" Susan warned as the others paid attention to me rather than the girls, except for the one with a hold on Arabella

Aslan then leaped across the water, landing on a wolf that was about to attack and startling the others with a sharp roar "Get away from my daughter" he growled as he glared harshly at the wolf who still, after all this time, had Arabella's dress in his mouth.

The wolf though was very stupid as to disobey the lion, so he growled and bit down hard on her dress, trying to pulled her down to the floor.

Following Aslan's lead, Orieus and his comrades were about to jump into battle but Aslan stopped them "No. Stay your weapons" he told them "This is Peter's battle" he spoke but his eyes never left the mutt who had a hold on his daughter.

My eyes darted from the girls to the wolves in front. Now or never. Prove to them you can be a hero.

"You may think you're a king" Maugrim snarled "But you're going to die...LIKE A DOG!" with those final words he pounced and I plunged my sword into the body of the wolf as he landed on top of me.

***Arabella's POV***

I was aware of the presence of Peter, my father and a few others but my eyes, hard and cold, never left the hound that had a hold of my gown.

The dog who had a hold of me lightly released his grip, unknowingly as he watched his leader. I heard a loud bark and screams

"PETER!" the two girls screamed

Taking my opportunity I ripped my dress from the mutt's grip and pounced on him, crushing his bones with my knee's holding him in place as he howled in pain, struggling against my hold but I was much stronger. I glanced quickly to my left Peter, embracing his sisters as they watched me. With one final move I plunged my dagger into his jugular as tearing straight across, killing him instantly as the deep blood spilled over my blade, handle and onto both my hands.

"Arabella" my father called my name,I turned to look at him. With one firm paw still on the wolf, the other two long gone. Cowards. I jumped off the wolf carcass and ran to my father, rapping my arms around his mane "I'm glad your safe" he whispered as I pulled away

He lifted his paw of the wolf letting him go and the wolf wasted no time trying to run away "After him, he'll lead you to Edmund" my father told the others and looked at me, giving me a silent order to go with them, I nodded and ran forward to where Oreius waited for me.

Before I mounted the centaur, I turned to look at the three siblings, Peter especially "We'll bring him back, I promise" those were my final words before I grabbed onto Oreius' arm and was pulled up to his on his back before riding off to find Edmund.

**Peter's POV**

I watched as Arabella rode off on the back of Oreius going to get my brother. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness with the fact that she was risking her life to protect my family. Lucy stood up and ran to the dead wolf that Arabella has killed moments ago.

"Lu-" I was about to stop her when she reached down for something next to the body. Holding it up in the sun, I saw she had in her hand a blood covered dagger

"It's Arabella's dagger..." she whispered "She saved us"

The sadness flared up but I pushed it all aside when Aslan faced me.

"Peter clean your sword" he told me

Standing up, regaining my balance, I took a hold of my blood matted sword and washed it in the river "Kneel" he ordered.

I kneeled in front of the mighty lion, as told. From then, everything seemed to slow down. With his large paws he gently touched each shoulder "Rise Sir' Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia"

I, Peter, had just been Knighted.

I rose as a feeling of pride filled me, nearly all traces of doubt gone. Maybe I can lead an army after all.


	5. Saving Edmund

Crimson

Chapter 4

* * *

**Arabella's POV**

We had been riding for hours and night fall was close. But all that was on my mind was saving the son of Adam. I refuse to let the White Witch pre vale. Never. We were getting closer and I went for my dagger but I was shocked when my fingertips brushed against an empty hilt. I let out a small gasp drawing the others attention.

"Princess?" a leopard named Carla ran next to us

"My dagger, I left it behind, I am afraid I am unarmed for this battle" I sighed

"Princess, I have a spare sword in my saddle, use it" Oreius told me

"Thank you Oreius" I nodded as I unsheathed the sword just in time as we broke through the barrier and onto the Witch's camp.

Orca's, Minotaur's, Dwarves and many Giants stood around glaring at us as we rode in, more than many were surprised and unequipped to attack. I leaped of Orieus' back and landed in a crouch. I wasted no time attacking traitors, running ahead. My senses kept me alert of attacks but my eyes scanned the area for the second Son of Adam.

I killed anyone in my path as I noticed the boy, battered and tied to a tree as a Dwarf stood over him. I slammed my elbow into the Dwarf taking him down and allowed a comrade of mine, a fawn to deal with him. I started to cut the ropes that bound the future king.

"Who are you?" he asked when I untied the gag from around his mouth, his voice was horse and he was extremely skinny, as if they hadn't fed him in days. This only angered me more.

"No time for questions your majesty" I told him as I cut the ropes from around his wrists "Your siblings are worried" with a final cut of the ropes around his ankles I hauled him up from the floor and kept him balanced as he put his weight on me. Clearly he was very weak. Using my free hand as my other, not only held my sword but helps Edmund stay upright, I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled sharply gaining the others attention. Oreius quickly rode over and pulled Edmund onto his back. I jumped on behind Edmund and before the enemy could even blink, we were gone.

The journey back was tiring, we were exhausted from the journey here and the brief battle it took to rescue Edmund but we knew we couldn't slow down. Dawn was edging closer and we wanted Edmund to arrive before his siblings woke.

"Sleep your majesty" I told him as I felt his body slouch "I'll make sure you won't fall" I laughed, the boy nodded and soon enough he lulled into a sleep. I pulled my body forward and wrapped my arms around Oreius' neck, trapping the young future king so he wouldn't fall as we rode.

I could see that my comrades were tired, I was tired as well but soon enough the camp was in sight and that only pushed us to go faster as day light had now spread across the hills.

When we arrived back at the camp, very few were awake, those who were had just woken. I was glad to know that we had arrived well before the eldest Son of Adam and both Daughters of Eve had woken.

"Your majesty" I lightly shook Edmund

"Hmm.." his eyes flickered open

"Welcome to Aslan's How" I told him

He sat up straight and his eyes darted around the camp, people greeted us and bowed when we passed. Just as we reached my tent my father appeared from within with a smile on his face. I quickly dismounted Oreius and helped get Edmund down. I motioned him to follow me as I approached the large lion. The boys eyes bulged when he saw who I was walking up to.

"Do not be afraid" I told him and grabbed his wrist so he would follow me

"Edmund, welcome" my father greeted the boy "You have done well" he turned to me and my comrades as the bowed to him "You deserve a well earned rest" he told them leaving them to go to there tents. I however stayed behind.

"I suggest you do the same" my fathers eyes locked on me "I need to have a word with Edmund" and that was all I needed to hear before I retreated into the same tent my father had just come out off.

I walked over to my room and was glad to see that a hot bath and a clean night gown was awaiting me. I was still matted in blood from the previous day having fought the wolves and not to mention lasts night ugly affair while rescuing Edmund.

With a slight struggle I managed to untie my dress and thin corset, stripping off all my clothes from the previous day and setting my crown aside long with my other jewellery, I was left completely bare and ready to step into the bath. The warm water washed away the dirt, dried sweat and crusty blood leaving me clean and refreshed, I washed my hair before drying off and slipping into my night gown. I wasted no time getting into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

***Peter's POV***

The sun had risen a fair bit ago and I was awake for most of the night tossing and turning wondering if my brother was safe. I hope he was back and the others weren't harmed while trying to rescue him. To be honest, when I see him, I'm not sure whether I should be angry because of what he did or happy that he's safe. If he is safe.

I quickly changed and left my tent only to see Orieus. Seeing him meant Edmund and Arabella were back. Oreius saw the expression on my face, one of concern and worry, and he nodded over to the high rocks a few feet away and sure enough, there Edmund stood with Aslan on the high rocks, both in a deep conversation. I relaxed when I saw that overall, aside from being a fair bit thinner than I last saw him, he was unharmed. Physically that is, who knows what the Witch could of done to him.

Soon both my sisters came out of their tent wearing the same dresses as yesterday, Susan's was a simple deep green and Lucy's was a faded blue. They both noticed Edmund on the rock side with Aslan but that didn't stop Lucy from calling out to him.

"Edmund" she cried happily and was about to run forward but I stopped her, she looked at me confused, her innocent blue eyes bore into my own.

I looked back at my younger brother who had now noticed us, he made his way over to us, his hands buried deep into his pockets and his head hung down low, with Aslan behind him.

"What's done is done" Aslan said as the two stopped in front of us "There is no need to speak to Edmund as to what has passed" those were Aslan's final words as he then retreated to his tent.

That reminds me, I wonder where Arabella is? Is she safe? My eyes lingered on the tent Aslan had just entered before I turned to look at my little brother once more.

"Hello" he greeted awkwardly, I could tell he wasn't sure how we'd react to him being here after everything he had done

But little Lucy, as loving as ever, immediately embraced him in a hug, Susan followed suit. I was honestly, pleasantly surprised to see him hug them both back.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked him

"I'm a little tired" you could tell by the sound of his voice

"Get some sleep" I told him, his face saddened at my tone, it was harsher than I intended it to be "And Edmund" I stopped him as he turned to face me "Try not to wander off" I joked, my attempt at lightening the mood, my way of saying 'I forgive you' which earned me a smile.

***Arabella's POV***

It felt like five minutes but it could of been hours. My eyes opened and I was wide awake and fully refreshed. Just then my hand maid, Mai walked in.

"Mai" I smiled as she entered my tent

"Oh Pri-Arabella" she smiled "I just came to wake you" she smiled

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked her as I sat up straight, my silk bedding tangled around my bare legs

"Only an hour" she smiled "The Son's of Adam and Daughter's of Eve are having breakfast, if you would like to join them?"

"I would indeed" I smiled, I swung my feet off my bed and stood up slowly

"I shall retrieve your dress"

"Oh Mai" I called before she could leave "Could you bring my simple dress please" I asked politely

"Of course Pr-Arabella"

What I mean by simple dress is, no corset, no fiddling, no ruffles, no draped sleeves, no train and no extra embellishments. Just a plain, simple dress. Much like the ones Susan and Lucy wore yesterday. I slipped on my ring and necklace as I never go a day without them before brushing through my hair. Mai soon returned with my under dress and simple dress before leaving me to ready myself.

I stripped out of my night gown and folded it neatly so Mai wouldn't have to, before slipping into my under dress, which asks like a very thin, loose corset as it still has little steal bones with in the material. I slipped my dress on top of the under dress before stepping into my boots.

My dress was a beautiful sky blue colour that made my tan skin look even darker, it fell just above my ankles and the neckline was deep and square showing my defined collar bones. The sleeves were long, soft and fitted with no extra drapes making it easy for me to more around. Around the neckline, hemline and end of my sleeves were tiny gold flowers and around my waist hung a loose gold rope. My charcoal brown hair, cascaded down to my lower back in curls, I pinned two sides of my hair back keeping only a few strands in front of my face.

I exited my tent and was greeted by my father "They're waiting for you" he told me

"And I will join them soon" I smiled at my father

"You fought bravely last night and I am proud" he smiled as much as a Lion could smile but to hear him say he was proud of me made my heard swell

"Thank you father" I did not hesitate to hug his mane and he chuckled happily as I did so

I said goodbye to my father before leaving the tent and going to find the future Kings and Queens of Narnia. I turned a corner and I saw Queen Lucy and Susan and King Edmund all sat down having breakfast, Edmund was swiftly eating as much food as he could, I guess she really did starve him. The poor boy. Peter was leaned against the rock staring at the cup in his hand with his eyebrows furrowed. I wonder, what on earth could be on his mind that is troubling him so much?

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed" Lucy joked as she watched her brother devour a slice of toast, he just laughed at his sisters little joke.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back" Peter spoke

Journey back?

"We're going home?" Susan sounded disappointed

"You are" he told her

"Arabella!" Lucy cried happily and ran from where she was sat over to me, the little girl wrapped her arms around me in a hug which I gratefully returned

"Good morning Queen Lucy" I laughed as she pulled away, I looked up to see a smiling Susan and a confused pair of boys "Good morning your majesties" I gave a small bow from respect

"You don't have to do that you know" Lucy laughed, Do what? "Call us you majesties or Kings or Queens or whatever, you can just say our names" she laughed

"Oh, alright...Lucy" I nodded "I didn't mean to intrude, I was just looking for breakfast but if you're otherwise occupied-"

"No!" Peter nearly yelled, my eyes locked on the boy slightly offended, did my presence really displease him that much, he must off seen the look on my face as he turned red and stumbled on his words "No No, not like that what I meant was, No we are not otherwise occupied and yes you may join us" he smiled and Lucy dragged me by my arm over to where her siblings were sat

"Thank you" I smiled at the young king and I took my seat opposite Edmund and in between Lucy and Peter "I do believe we haven't been formally introduced" I smiled at the youngest king "My name is Arabella"

"Edmund and thank you- for uh what you did yesterday, you saved my life" he smiled shyly

"It was my pleasure" I nodded and took a slice of toast for myself "Although I couldn't help but over hear something about a journey back?" I looked at Peter who sighed remembering their previous conversation

"Yes...you see I - uh - I promised our mum that I'd keep you three safe" he said more to his siblings than to me "But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help"

"They need us" Lucy frowned "All four of us"

"Your sister is right Peter" I turned to look at the blonde, blue eyed boy "Without all four of you here the prophecy cannot come true meaning the Witch will stop at nothing to destroy us all"

"But it's too dangerous! Lucy, you almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" he protested

"Which is why have to stay, Arabella is right, the witch will destroy everyone if we leave, I've seen what she can do and I've helped her do it" I frowned at this reminded of his betrayal to Narnia "and we can't leave these people here to suffer for it" once he said I all feelings of doubt were pushed away and I smiled knowing that he will be a great king one day

"Spoken like a true king" I smiled as the other siblings did to, proud of their brothers noble ways

"Well I suppose that's it then" Susan said quietly and stood up

"Where are you going?" Peter called

Susan walked over to her Bow and quiver with arrows, she picked them up and turned to smirk at her brother "To get in some practice"

I smiled and bounced out of my seat along with Lucy who ran for her dagger then the three of us headed over to the training fields. We ran across the fields and on the way passed my father who laughed at our child like antics before going over something with Oreius.

When we arrived at the training fields we stood in front of many large targets, all line up in a row. Susan lined out a few arrows before grabbing one and stringing it through her bow, getting ready to fire. I could help but find a few mistakes in her posture already and it showed too because as she fired, the arrow hit the edge of the second outer circle closest to the target. Lucy seemed impressed, I was too, for a first try that was very well, Susan however seemed disappointed. Lucy grabbed her dagger and with a quick flick of the wrist aimed for the target hitting it dead in the centre.

"Well done Lucy" I smiled as I walked towards the two sisters, I held another arrow in my hand and handed it to Susan

"Get back into your stance" I told her and she obeyed, now stood in front of a new target "Feet further apart, keep your balance" I told her and she followed my instructions "Chin up and elbow down" I pushed her elbow down slightly so it was in line with the arrow "Grip your bow tightly and pull back to your mouth so you can use it as an anchor" as she pulled back her elbow moved higher again so I pushed it back down "Focus on the target, trust in your bow and when you're ready, release"

After a few seconds Susan released the arrow and it hit the target, right in the centre. Lucy and Susan seemed astonished but our celebration was cut short when Peter and Edmund came riding in, Edmund on a chestnut horse named Philip and Peter riding a pure white unicorn.

"Come on Ed, sword point up, like Oreius showed us" Peter ordered as they rode together

"Engard!" Edmund called as he and his brother clashed swords

"Now block!"

I watched them both happily as I enjoyed the sound of two swords in combat, metal meets metal.

"Hey!" Edmund joked as his brother hit him a little too hard

"PETER, EDMUND!" The beaver ran past us to the two boy and startled Philip

"Woah horsey!" Edmund tried to steady his horse but I think he only displeased him as Philip hates nothing more that being referred to as 'horsey'

"My name is Philip" he said gruffly

"Oh sorry" Edmund's cheeks tinged pink

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan" the sound of my fathers name got me rushing to the two boys on horses "She's on her way here"

"What's going on?!" I asked frantically, the boys eyes found me and the beaver turned around

"Princess you're father requests your immediate presence" the beaver told me, and it sounded urgent, as soon as I was told I nodded and hoisted up my dress, ready to sprint to my tent but I was stopped

"Arabella!" Peter called for me and I stopped to turn and look at the blue eyed boy, the wind blew my hair across my face gracefully but it did not obscure my vision of him "Allow me to escort you, it would be much faster" he held out his hand as he unicorn came up to where I was stood

I nodded and realised it was true, it would be faster "Thank you Peter" I smiled, I placed my hand in his and clasped it tightly, he lifted me onto the horse with little effort due to his surprising strength and I sat comfortably behind him, I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist as we set off, riding at a fast speed.

The wind blew my hair and dress behind me, because we were riding so fast I had to hold on tighter to Peter. I wrapped my arms around the boy tighter, our bodies closer and pressed together ensuring that I say on the unicorn. We soon reached the tent, and Peter pulled back on the reins swiftly, too hard as the Unicorn bucked and stood on his hind legs. Not wanting to fall I held on even tighter.

"Woah!" Peter calmed his unicorn and once we were steady on the ground I released my grip, Peter jumped off and then turned to me holding his arms out ready to get my down, despite me being perfectly able to get down myself, I did not reject his kindness. I placed both my hands on his broad shoulders and he placed his fairly large hands around my small waist. With great ease he lifted me off the Unicorn and placed me firmly on the ground "Are you okay?" he asked me, looking into my eyes, his hands still around my waist

"Yes, yes, thank you" I nodded "But my father-" I looked over to my tent

"Right of course" Peter quickly released me and I smiled at him and he smiled back, his blue eyes sparkling and dimples showing. He truley was handsome but I could think about that now, my father needed me.

I then sprinted the short distance to my tent and barged through "Arabella" my father greeted quickly as I entered "You heard the news?"

"Yes, the beaver, he told us" I nodded

"Ready yourself my daughter, she is demanding my presence and I fear this cannot be good"

"Yes father" I said as I headed for my room

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :) **


	6. The Ring

Crimson

Chapter 5

* * *

***Arabella's POV***

I quickly grabbed my dagger and slipped it around my waist. I neatened my hair and my dress before stepping out to meet my father back in the main area of the tent. The fact that she was _demanding _my fathers presence angered me, as if she had any right to make demands especially those which involve my father.

"JADIS, QUEEN OF NARNIA!" a shrill voice yelled making me shiver, it's as if she brought the frost with her.

On that announcement my father and I stepped out of our tent. Oreius already waiting to be by our side. I hand my hands folded neatly in front of me. My ring and necklace showing proud and my head held high. I was expressionless and had no fear of her. "Empress of the lone islands!" the voice announced once more.

I was appalled by her entrance. She was sat on a throne being carried by Orca's. Disgusting looking creatures of dark magic with a few of her followers behind her, one of which was a minotaur. She wore an all white fur dress and her hair was like icicles made into the shape of a crown. When she was placed down instinctively my father raised his head higher, his might and power radiating off of him. As she stood the crowd went silent and she walked slowly over towards us, as she did so she stared at Edmund before turning back to us. Edmund and his siblings were stood further away but apart from the crowd.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan?" Jadis questioned my father in mock surprise.

Some of our followers gasped slightly others growled at her but Edmund, he was scared and nervous. I how ever was angry, but I didn't let it show. How dare she address my father that way! Without the slightest hint of respect.

"His offence was not against you" my father told her calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she mocked.

"Do not!" my father growled "Recite the deep magic to me witch. I was there when it was written" I couldn't help but smirk a little at that but that didn't stop her.

"Then you'll remember well" she continued "Every traitor belongs to me, his blood is my property"

"Try and take him then" Peter bit as he stepped in front of his siblings to protect them and he drew his sword, others followed suit which unnerved Jadis' followers. Peter oh so brave yet oh so rash.

My father let out a small yet harsh growl, his anger towards the queen was evident.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right?" she looked down on the future king "little king" she mocked and then turned back to us "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands..." she then turned to the crowd "All of Narnia will be over turned and perish in fire and water"

I was disappointed in myself for forgetting this but I had a feeling my father hadn't forgotten which worried me deeply.

"That boy!" She yelled and pointed at Edmund, staring him down "Will die on the stone table as is tradition" my heart lurched at the word 'die' but through it all I had remained expressionless as I watched the scene unfold "You dare not refuse me" she told my father.

Dare? She has the audacity to speak to him like that, my inner lioness surfaced and growl escaped from my lips, the sound carried across the crowd drawing her eyes to me, as if she only just noticed me her expression went from surprised to a sly smirk. Her eyes travelled down my body to my hands when I realised what she was staring at. My ring. Nerves filled me as I overlapped my other hand over my ring, now concealing it from her view.

"Enough" my father called as everyone's attention was now on him "I shall talk with you alone" he told her before heading towards our tent, with one last look at me, my eyes saddened and he then walked inside, retreating from everyone's line of sight. As Jadis followed her icy gaze locked on me. My face with in an instant went expressionless but proud as she stared at me. I would not give the satisfaction of reacting to her but she just smirked before entering the tent.

Mutters filled the air as the witch and lion were out of sight. I turned to face the crowd and they all stared at me expectantly as if I can tell them what to do now. I can't tell them to return to their duties, we have to wait, watch over the camp because we have traitors amongst us. I have no idea what to do so I look at them all as a proud leader would, a way of saying 'It'll all be okay' before turning my gaze to the four children a few feet away. Each one with the gaze locked on mine, Susan, Lucy, Edmund and even Peter. I sighed and walked towards the four.

"What's going to happen?" Lucy asked me.

"I'm afraid I do not know, what goes on now is between the witch and my father, we can only hope for the best" they all frowned at my answer "Do not fret" I told them "As long as my father has a say in this, I can assure you Edmund" I turned to the dark haired boy "That you will be safe, no matter what"

It seemed to ease their worries a little so I headed back to the tent to stand outside. Watching over my father followers and the traitors. The four children sat down and started picking at the grass others soon followed, sitting and waiting or finding something to do to occupy the time.

I stood watching over as they talked amongst themselves, as I watched them my thoughts ran wild. What had my father planned? What had the witch planned? What would become of my father? What would happen to anyone? Nobody, not even my father can defy the magic of Narnia but he was there when the laws were written so he has more knowledge of the magic that any living being, there must be something. I knew that Edmund would be safe, I had undoubtedly placed all my faith and trust into my father and for as long as I can remember, which is a long time, never has he ever made me question my faith or trust with him. Never. And I will never doubt my father. As my thoughts raced I unconsciously gripped onto my ring and twisted it around my finger occasionally, it's blood red ruby shining deeply against the rich gold. Narnia's colours.

I could feel eyes of several followers and traitors on me but in particular, a blue pair of eyes. I would catch Peters gaze now and then and the time passed. Sometimes we smile at each other, our way of reassuring each other. Not that I needed it but it was nice to know that the young king cared. At one point Lucy made her way over to me.

"Arabella" she called my name lightly as she walked towards me with her hands behind her back and her siblings following her "I made you something" I smiled at the fact that even at a time like this Lucy is thinking of others and how to make them happy.

"You did?" I smiled and she nodded pulling out from behind her a daisy chain crown, three layers of daisy chains braided together to form a crown shape "Oh Lucy, it's wonderful" I marvelled at the delicate creation that was clearly made very carefully "May I wear it?" I asked.

"Of course" she giggled "That's what it's for"

I smiled at the girl, my heart warms as I lean forward and bend down slightly so that she can place the crown on my head. It fits perfectly and once she's arranged it to her liking I stand upright once more "What do you think?" I joked smiling for the sibling and they all smiled back, even Edmund.

"You look beautiful" Peter said softly, my eyes locked onto his and I smiled even wider, such a kind boy soon to be great king.

"What he said" Edmund laughed as he teased his brother making Peter blush slightly, I however, was ever one for blushing but that didn't stop the slight pink making its way to my cheeks.

We spoke for a little while longer before the four then made their way back to their previous position, I however remained at mine and continued to watch over the people. My fingers still playing with my ring.

A few more moments passed and I could tell that people were starting to get irritable, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy have all seemed to have gotten slightly bored and antsy too, as each minutes ticked by their worries increased.

Within a moment my ears picked up a rustling from with in front of the tent. My back straight I prepared myself for the return of the witch and my father. Now everyone heard noise from the tent and they all brushed themselves off and stood waiting for their leaders to emerge.

Jadis was the first to exit the tent, making a, dare a say it, over dramatic exit by trusting open the drapes and marched through the arch way. Her gaze fixed on Edmund as she walked back to her throne, after her my father exited the tent and all eyes landed on him as did mine. He looked at Edmund, his eyes showing something I hadn't seen in many years. Sadness.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adams blood" my father announced which made the crowd erupt in cheers but the traitors were clearly disappointed.

"How do I know your promise will be kept" she stared at my father, interrupting the celebrations

What promise?

But my father retaliated with a mighty roar and baring his teeth, she then fell to her seat making the others laugh, I smirked and looked down on the queen. She was foolish to even come here, foolish to doubt my father and she'd be even more foolish to try and have the last word. My father was proud and showed it.

Just as I thought she would finally leave, her gaze turned to me "No crown, Princess?" her voice mocked my title and my smirk faded, I held my head high and stared her down

"I know my place" I spoke clearly as it quietened across the camp "As you should know yours, witch" My voice was calm yet firm, like my fathers.

The witch just smirked, a sly look spread across her face "That is a beautiful ring" she called out gaining more attention, my body stiffened as she spoke of my ring and it wasn't easy to miss my fathers harsh growls as she spoke those words "It would be shame if anything were to happen to it"

That was it. That's all she had to do for my father to break is calm demeanour, he pounced and landed right in front of her, baring his teeth "Is that a threat?!" rather than fearing my father as now I'm sure many of those who watched now were, her smirk grew as if she wanted this reaction "You threaten my daughter again and it will be the last thing you do" he roared

It was clear to see the terror on the witches face as she registered his words and this re-ignited the celebrations. The Kings and Queens celebrated the safety of their brother as did the rest of Aslan's followers. My heart was beating swiftly, my ring. What did she know of my ring? My gaze landed on my father as he made his way towards me and gestured for me to follow him into our tent.

What promise?

I was worried to say the least, how could my father satisfy the queen enough to renounce her claim on Edmund, who's blood could she possibly want more than his? And horror stuck as the answer hit me.


	7. Tears and Dances

Crimson

Chapter 6

* * *

"Father, what promise?" I croaked, it was the first thing I asked him when we were alone in the tent

"Arabella..." he started, not meeting my eyes

"What promise!" I choked back a sob "You promised your blood, didn't you?" tears threatened to fall, I cannot loose my father

"Hush child" he soothed as he stood next to me and sat down in the corner of the tent, I fell to my knees beside him and wrapped my arms around his mane "There is more to the promise than the witch knows"

"I do not understand" I whispered as I clutched onto him tightly

"When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed on a traitor stead, the stone table will crack and even death itself would turn backwards" he recited

I ceased my sobbing when I realised what that meant "So you will be unharmed?"

"Eventually, yes" he nodded "But blood must be spilled, Arabella, I must die on the stone table" he explained

"But I'll see you again, will I not?" my brown eyes bore deep into his

"You will, yes you will" he nodded

We sat in silence for a moment before I decided to speak once more "Father, what did the witch know of my ring?" I asked

The lion sighed before answering my question "I'm afraid she knows enough child, enough to know what it's for, it is why I want you to keep it safe and keep it close to you at all times" he told me

"I will" I nodded and I clutched my ring tightly

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, my daughter" he whispered

My father cared about me deeply and I too about him "Meet me in here at midnight, in your true form" were my fathers last words before he exited the tent

I sat down for a moment letting all the new information sink in. My father, the stone table, my ring. Everything. Voice came from outside my tent and I rushed into my room to make sure I looked presentable before I see anyone.

My eyes were slightly red as were my cheeks, my hair was dishevelled and the crown Lucy had made fell slightly lopsided on my head so I straightened it up and took a few deep breaths before going to my basin and washing my face. If anyone had seen me like that it would not have sent across a good message and the last thing I want is for everyone to worry, it is better if they remain ignorant.

"Arabella?" a voice called from within the main area of the tent, Peter.

"Yes Peter?" I emerged from my own privet room of the tent and Peter turned to look at me with what I believe was concern written all over his face

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped closer towards me, his height, only a little greater than my own making his eyes gaze down on me and me, having for crane my neck up slightly to meet his blue eyes which coincidently matched my dress.

"Yes of course" I smiled and I was, everything was just fine.

Peter's broke out into a grin "You were right, I never should have doubted your or Aslan, Ed's safe" he laughed whole heartedly and quite unexpectedly he placed both his hands on my waist and lifted me into the air spinning me around

"Peter!" I gasped but couldn't help but laugh

"What?" he chuckled as he placed me back on the ground

"That was...uh...well quite unexpected" I mused as I ran my hands against the fabric of my dress, trying to smooth it down.

"I guess it was" his laughter quietened and then he just smiled "I guess I'm just happy, happier than I've been in a long ,long time" each time he spoke his eyes never left my own.

There was something about Peter, something about him that I couldn't quite place but whatever it was I liked it and it made him all the more special and it made me smile even in dark times like these.

"Me too Peter, me too" I nodded

Peter's eyes flicked upward to my crown "Oh, your crown, it's slipped" he said

My hand reached to where my crown should be and sure enough it wasn't there but further down my head and handing from my pinned back curls "Allow me" he smiled as he reached for my crown and placed it back on my head, his finger tips fell down from the crown to where a small strand of hair framed my face, he lightly pushed it back behind my ear and his hand brushed against my cheek making me blush ever so slightly as his fingers lingered there for a moment

"Come, your siblings must be missing you" I said, barely a whisper as I took his hand away from my cheek and lead him out of the tent

We met with his siblings a few yards away as they celebrated with the others, we built a fire and prepared a small feast celebrating Edmund's safety, our minor victory in hopes that many more shall come.

We laughed and told stories around the fire, shared Narnia's history and folklore. We danced and we eat till our feet ached and our stomachs were full. It was a true Narnian celebration but I couldn't help but wish my father was celebrating with us.

***Peter's POV***

Arabella truly was beautiful. I watched her from across the fire as she sat with Lucy, the two of them chatting happily and laughing together as they ate. The fire made her skin glow in a way I've never seen before, as if she had this overwhelming aura that just radiated off her making you feel nothing but joy when she was around. At least, that how I felt anyway.

The day I was knighted I was jealous of her but now I admire her, I respect her. She is after all a Princess and she acts like one. Not a stuck up, spoiled typical Princess but a true leader. Honourable, brave and kind. Like Aslan.

When she approached me us this morning at breakfast, I saw for the first time the real her. No crown, no extravagant gown, Arabella at the heart. Pure and simple. I loved how she would teach my sisters, I loved how it felt when she wrapped her arms around me when we were riding today, I loved how she stood up to the white witch and how she looked when she's wearing the crown Lucy made her. I love how it feels when I'm able to touch her, hold her or even be near her just so that I can protect her. I love how she protects my family and me and I want to do the same for her. I want to protect her and keep her safe.

I watched her as a female fawn called for her at the fire pit near where a few others were playing traditional Narnian music, the fawn whispered to her and she smiled and nodded. The two of them started dancing around the fire and everyone watched as the two dance effortlessly, each step and movement perfectly in sync with each other and the music. She'd spin and her dress would flow with her, her hair spirals as she turns and yet it still manages to look perfect. The fawn grabs a partner and Arabella grabs the hand of my brother Edmund and they start to dance together, he laughs and mocks an over exaggerated bow as she follows with a curtsy before they lock arms and spin around, dancing merrily to the melody. Lucy dances with the beavers and before I know it a fawn as asked me to dance. I agree and join in on the fun but as I dance I can't take my eyes of Arabella.

Arabella and Edmund stop dancing and she whispers something in his ear, he seems to like the idea because he smiles before leaving Arabella and asking Susan to dance. This means Arabella is free to dance with me.

I excuse myself polity from the fawn who now seems to be distracted by another male fawn so I leave the two be and I make my way over to the princess who is stood watching Susan and Edmund dance happily.

I creep up behind her before I clear my throat gaining her attention "Would my lady care to dance" I asked her as I bowed with one hand behind my back and the other out in front ready for her to take, I looked up at the princess and my blue eyes met her brown ones,

"Why of course kind sir" she giggles before taking my hand.

I feel a sudden rush within me and I feel like I can do anything.

"Now, let me show how it's done in Fintchly" I smirked before pulling her swiftly making her involuntarily spin inwards as her back reaches my chest and my arm is tightly around her, she's stiff as we stand so I lean down to her neck and whisper in her ear, gently "Relax" frankly I have no idea how I'm being so bold but I can slowly feel her body relax against mine.

I pull at her hand once more making her spin out wards and away from me before giving her hand and quick harsh tug making her step right in front of me. She looks a little surprised but that doesn't stop me. With my free hand, I lightly trail it across her arm and take hold of her other hand, I move it so that she can place it on my shoulder which brings us even closer. I then place my once again free hand on her lower back. My next step clearly caught her off guard as I dipped her down low, keeping a firm grip on her lower back and hand making sure I don't let her fall. She laughs as she lets her head fall back

"Peter!" she exclaimed in a joking manner

"What?" I teased before slowly lifting her back up as her eyes met mine once more

"Dare I say it, how you dance in Fintchly is quite bold"

"What can I say" I shrug "We're from the 20th century"

And we danced the night away. When I look at her, I know she's a princess but I can't help but think she'd make a very good queen. Maybe even my queen.

* * *

sorry I took so long :( I know she seems kinda mary-sue ish now but she will be better :)


	8. The Stone Table

Crimson

Chapter 7

* * *

***Arabella's POV***

I stood in my room completely bare preparing myself for the transition into my true form, it was two minutes to midnight and I couldn't wait any longer. My hair fell freely and I had on a slightly larger chain my lion head pendant and my ring that rested just in the crook of my chest. Taking a deep breath a low growl escaped my lips as I hunched over forward and my hands landed on the floor in front. Rapidly yet painlessly my bones snapped themselves so they could re-align taking a new form. Golden fur sprouted from my skin, my nails turned into sharp claws and I grew a long tail. My hands turned to paws and I grew whiskers. Each transition was slightly uncomfortable but never painful as I had gotten used to the process over many years however I haven't been in my true for since we had returned to Narnia.

Once the transition was fully complete I carefully walked out of my room, down the small corridor and into the main area just as my father came from his room too. We both headed for the exit as we did so we brushed manes. The first few moments were silenced but once we passed the camp and entered the forest we began to speak.

"It's been so long" I chuckled softly "I like it this way"

"As do I" my father agreed "But I believe it would be best for the Kings and Queens to see you as a human, especially Peter, he has taken quite a liking to you" my father chuckled.

It was then I truly blushed. Had Peter really taken a liking to me in that way? And my father noticed? Thankfully Lion's don't show blushes due to our thick coats.

"Peter, he's quite charming" I agreed "But there will come a time when my ageing slows, much like yours" I explained "Yet he will continue to grow old"

"Indeed but we cannot allow the fear of the future to stop us in the present"

"I suppose we shall see what happens, allow fate to take it's course" I sighed "If it were meant to be then so be it, if not, I hope he can look past this small fancy of his"

"Do you not return his feelings?"

"I'm not sure of my feelings father, I have too much on my mind" I explained, there was a moment of silence before he spoke up.

"Arabella, while I am gone I want you to fight with them"

"But father-"

"No Arabella, as much as you wish to stay, you cannot, you are a princess and you have a duty to your people. Protect them and fight along side them, the kings and queens need you"

"Yes father"

After that we stayed in silence, just enjoying each others company for a few moments. Although at this moment I knew we had been followed by two queens in particular. Had they heard our previous conversation?

My father and I paused in our tracks and looked behind us, sure enough there stood, behind a tree, were Susan and Lucy.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" My father spoke.

"We couldn't sleep" Lucy explained, her eyes trained on the two lions.

"Please Aslan" Susan begged "Couldn't we come with you?"

My father looked at me for agreement and I nodded "We would be glad of the company for a while" my father told the two as they stood either side of us, Susan on my side and Lucy on my fathers "Thank you"

"Arabella?" Susan was unsure whether I was the Lioness.

"Yes Susan?" I nodded.

"Is this your true form?" she asked as she softly grabbed hold of my coat.

"Indeed it is" I nodded.

"It's beautiful" Lucy smiled.

"Thank you"

As we walked, we walked in silence. Susan then whispered in my ear "I heard what you said about my brother" I wasn't sure if she was expecting a response from me so I remained silent.

My father and I stood extremely close, I fur brushing against each other, never parting ways until we came to our final stop.

"It is time" my father said "From here, I must go on alone" my head fell in sorrow at these words.

"But Aslan-" Susan was stopped.

"You have to trust me" he told them and then looked to me "For this must be done" and I nodded also knowing what had to be done.

"Thank you Susan, Thank you Lucy and thank you my daughter and farewell" with one final goodbye he left and began walking ahead leaving me and the two queens behind, I watched as his figure got further and further away before walking over to the corner of his line of sight not to be caught. The two queens followed as I walked swiftly ahead to catch up with my father and watch the ceremony take place.

The three of us hid behind a fallen tree, several metres away from the stone table, close enough to see clearly but far enough not to be seen.

The sight before me was horrifying, an array of foul, dark magic creature stood around the stone table holding torches. They growled, grunted, howled and snapped at my father as he strode up the stairs to where the witch stood. In her hand was a dagger as she spoke.

"Behold, the great Lion" she announced to the crowd which increased the noise only to make my father growl back.

Before I could even blink he was knocked down as the Minotaur slammed his axe into his side and he stayed down.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked and the two girls looked at me, I however didn't take my eyes of the scene before me

"Bind him!" The witch ordered and her followers instantly obeyed, grabbing ropes and started to tie him up roughly making sure to cause as much pain to him as they could. The bound his front and back paws and his mouth but the growls did not cease.

"Wait" she stopped them "Let him first be shaved!"

This was expected but the sight was too difficult to bare, a proud lion loosing his mane is like a human with out an identity, a lions mane was everything. I watched in horror as piece by piece they cut, shaved and ripped off his golden locks. I couldn't watch any more as I buried my head in Susan's gown and she placed her arm around my large neck.

"Bring him to me" she told them and I watched once more as they dragged his body carelessly up the steps and threw him down on the table as if he was nothing but a piece of trash. They bound him down to the table, ready for the witch and with a simple raise of her hand the entire crowd went silent. In moments they started slamming their staffs and torches on the ground all beating as one like a drum as they beat faster my heart rate picked up at an incredible speed. I had never been more terrified in my life, never not even in battle, at the thought of my own death, I would give my life for my fathers a million times if it insured his safety but this was out of my control. And yet, I couldn't tear my eyes way as the witch whispered to him before rising.

"Tonight! The deep magic will be appeased! But tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!" she dragged out the last word as the crowd went wild "In that knowledge this spare-" the drumming picked up rapidly as did my very own heart beat, I my eyes bore down on my father and his gaze locked on mine, he was not afraid but sad. Sad to see us watch his death.

The witch raised the dagger slowly into the air, right above his heart "And dies!" she plunged the dagger deep into his heart and at that very moment our eyes tore apart as my body flung backwards at the impact and he gave his last breath, the magic that linked me with my father felt the pain and loss as I fell and it was then I knew I had lost my father.

"The great cat is dead!" she screeched "General Prepare your troops for battle!" and the Minotaur roared.

Susan and Lucy sobbed as I rose to my feet slowly "Susan, Lucy" I whispered from where I lay.

"Arabella!" Lucy ran over with her sister and the two hugged me tightly.

"I must leave, I cannot bare it any more" I sobbed "Do not leave him, please, for me" I begged and the two nodded "I will protect your brothers" I told them before I ran back for the camp, with one last glance at my fathers body I pushed myself even faster and aloud the many tears to fall.

* * *

hehe sorry...


	9. Preparing for Battle

Crimson

Chapter 8

* * *

***Arabella's POV***

I arrived much before dawn and I sprinted to my tent still in my true form. As I entered my room I dropped onto my bed, exhausted and distraught. Slowly I changed from my true for back into a human and I cried. I cried until I could cry no more, my head ached and my throat sore. My eyes burned and my cheeks wet, my body covered in sweat. I did not care that I was still completely bare after my transformation, I still had my ring and my pendant however the blood red colour no longer shined, It was now dull and lifeless. It was still dark outside but the sky slowly lightened.

No longer crying, I pushed myself off my bed and slipped on a plain green dress. No belt, no crown and just shoes. Before grabbing my old sword and stepping outside to the practice field.

Taking my stance at the fighting range, I stood between several wooden figures all arranged randomly. For the next few hours I practices aiming and striking the major areas, neck, heart, head and knees.

***Peter's POV***

I woke in the night to a touch on my cheek, my eyes fluttered open as I saw a figure in the corner. Upon instinct I grabbed my sword and aimed it at the figure, startling my brother.

"Be still my prince's" it was a Dryad "I bring grave new from your sisters, the great lion has passed"

"What?" I sat up instantly

"Aslan has fallen, you're sister are safe but the witch is preparing her troops for battle, I suggest you do the same, good luck my prince" the Dryad then blew away into the distance leaving the message to sink in.

Once I had full grasped the message I flew out of bed with Edmund, he ran to Orieus and I ran into Aslan's tent just to be sure.

"Aslan!" I called searching the main area frantically but he was no where to be found, I searched in his chambers and he wasn't there either "Arabella..." I ran from Aslan's room to Arabella's room only to find it empty, I sighed, she must be with my sisters.

I slowly walked out of the tent to find Oreius and Edmund waiting with the battle plans "She's right, he's gone" he sighed "Arabella isn't in her room either"

"That poor child" Oreius muttered

"Then you'll have to lead us" Edmund announced, I looked at him like he's totally lost it "Peter, there's an army out there that's ready to follow you"

"I can't" I protested

"Aslan believed you could" he countered "So do I"

"The witches army is nearing sire, what are your orders?" Oreius asked me an my eyes fell upon the battle plans.

***Arabella's POV***

By now many of the figures had lost limbs, were severed in half or were headless. You'd assume by now that I had used all my strength in order to take out my anger but you'd be wrong. With each strike and each swing I only gained energy, I was prepared and ready to fight. For my father, in his honour.

Dawn had fallen and I could hear the commotion from the camp grounds, I decided now would be the perfect time to get ready. Taking hold of my sword, I held my head high as I exited the training grounds and entered the camp sight. As I did, people fell silent and I could feel them watching my every move. As I approached my tent I noticed Edmund, Oreius and Peter leaned over a table discussing something. They hadn't yet noticed the deadly silence across the camp nor had the noticed my presence. Orieus was the first. He stood up straight and gave me a small bow, Edmund then noticed and followed but their eyes held pain and sadness and I'm sure my own did too.

Peter was still staring at the battle plans and I had noticed that his head flicked up to meet his brother and when he saw what Edmund and Orieus were doing he quickly spun around and that's when his eye met mine.

"Arabella..." he whispered and took a step forward as I held my ground "I'm so sorry"

"What's done is done" I nodded and spoke flatly, I must stay strong for my people and for my father "I shall need to prepare for battle-"

"You're going to fight? No! It's too dangerous, I can't lose you too" Peter said as he stepped even closer, clearly unaware of everyone's eyes on the two of us

"With all due respect" I started "Your majesty" he flinched as I used his title rather than his name "I refuse to go against my fathers wishes, now if you'll excuse me" I said before brushing past the prince and heading to my tent , before I entered I turned to Oreius "Have someone ready my horse" I told him.

"Right away Princess" he nodded.

Without another word I marched straight into my tent and to my chambers. Dropping my sword onto my bed I made my way over to my trunk where I kept my battle gear. I tore off my simple green dress and tossed it aside before pulling out a plain white under vest and a white long sleeved blouse. I slipped the two on before grabbing my dark brown trousers and pulling them on. The blouse hung loose but the trousers clinged tightly to my legs allowing easy movement. I tucked the blouse and vest into the trousers before pulling out my boots and armour. Making sure my lion pendant and ring were tucked safely into my blouse, hidden away from everyone, I put on my corset armour and shoulder pads.

This particular corset I needed not assistance with as it was made of steal that was moulded for my body shape and fit perfectly. It clipped in the front as I buttoned it all the way down giving my chest and abdomen protection. I slid on my shoulder and neck armour that clipped into my corset. The shoulder armour flared out as to protect me from any outer blows and they folded in against the arch of my neck at the sides and back to protect me but not cover the front as so I could breath. My collar bones and a little of my neck at the front were left bare but I continued on by adding my wrist armour and fastening it tightly over my sleeves. I pulled on my fingerless leather gloves that allowed me to grip onto my weapons and my shield better so that they could not be easily knocked out of my hands and as the few final pieces I strapped on the several different holsters for my weapons. Around my hips, my calves and on my back.

I slipped on my slightly heeled leather boots that came up, just below my knees giving my calves extra protection and tucked over my holsters. Before I left my room I pulled all my hair back into a French braid so it would not get in my way making sure each piece was tucked away. I had my own signature battle make up. It sounds silly but it makes me feel like a real warrior. Taking a dark khol pencil I lined my eyes with black making my hazel brown eyes look all the more lighter, just like my fathers. Once I was finished I stepped out of my room and into the main area.

Layed out on a table and covered with a red velvet cloth were my weapons. I stripped away the cloth revealing several freshly sharpened tools. Each blade shone a brilliant silver and the handles were wrapped in a vibrant red leather and each handle was topped with a a deep red jewel. Just by looking at them I knew that if I each touched the blades of these weapons that it would tear my flesh open instantly. Taking hold of my sword I swung it around and sliced it through the air, testing its weight. When I was satisfied I drew my sword into its sheath around my hip. I slipped the four daggers into the holsters around my boots. One on each side and then taking my Sai's I swiftly spun them around my wrists several times before slipping them diagonally into the holsters on my back, forming an X shape.

Finally I grabbed my shield. The gleaming silver adorned with a red pouncing lion and carved around the edges was the golden aged prophecy.

"Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight,

When he bares his teeth winter meets its death

And when he shakes his mane

We shall have spring again.

When Adam's Flesh and Adam's Bone

Sit's at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done..."

I slid my shield across my arm and marched out of my tent ready for battle.

***Peter's POV***

"Right Ed, I want you here at the top of the rock with the archers-" My gaze flicked up to my brother and I noticed he wasn't even paying attention to me, instead he looked sad, his gaze was fixed to whatever was behind me. I noticed Oreius was the same. I swiftly turned around to see what possibly could of grasped their attention when I saw her standing there.

"Arabella..." I whispered her name and took a step towards her "I'm so sorry" I felt the need to apologize, we may have lost our leader but I cannot imagine how it feels to lose your father.

"What's done is done" she nodded, her voice was flat and void of emotion but her eyes were different. She was staying strong for everyone"I shall need to prepare for battle-" she continued but I stopped her as soon as the word 'battle' escaped her lips.

"You're going to fight? No! It's too dangerous, I can't lose you too" I argued and I stepped even closer, I had to be near her, to be there for her at a time like this, I was aware of the many pairs of eyes trained on us but I didn't care.

"With all due respect" she started "Your majesty" her voice was harsh as she spoke my title and not my name and I couldn't help but flinch slightly "I refuse to go against my fathers wishes, now if you'll excuse me" she said before brushing past the me. I guess I can't argue with that "Have someone ready my horse" she told Oreius, not even looking at me.

"Right away Princess" he nodded . My eyes never left her until she was out of my sight and in her tent.

I sighed, my shoulders slumped and I made my way to my own tent. I suppose I should get ready too.

Getting ready for a battle was more difficult than I thought. The armour was heavy and there was lots of it. It was difficult to put on as I have never actually worn armour before let alone lead and entire army.

Once Ed and I were ready we went back outside to meet Oreius who had brought Arabella's horse and the three of us continued to discuss battle strategy as we waited for the Princess.

Eventually I heard the sound of footsteps breaking grass and I turned around to Arabella standing there in all her glory. I was astonished in the different look. She was no longer the delicate Princess I thought her to be, no, stood before me was a mighty warrior and so much more. My eyes drank in every detail of her. Everything from her weapons that were strapped around her body, to her armour and even that black that was lined around her hazel brown eyes making them look golden. Like a lion. I trained my eyes on her face as for the first time ever she had nothing covering her features. Her cheekbones were sharp and her skin was sun kissed, her lips full and her head held high as always.

She ignored our presence and made her way over to her horse. I feeling of fear crept over me as I realised how magnificent she looked but this warrior, this beautiful princess was about to go into battle and fight against the enemy with her life without knowing how I truly feel and I was not about to let her go without at least telling her no matter how she feels back.

***Arabella's POV***

"Hello Arthur" I greeted my majestic all black stallion, his saddle was already fitted and it held an extra sword

"Greetings Arabella" he bowed

"Are you ready for battle?" I asked as I stroked his obsidian mane.

"I was born ready, Princess, to go into battle with you would be an honour" he chuckled and I smiled at the stallion

"No Arthur, it is an honour for me to ride with you" I whispered before grabbing the reins and leading him over to where we would set off to battle.

Once Arthur was in position I made my way back to my tent and the followers started to gather near awaiting further instructions. Edmund had informed me of the battle plan as Oreius told the rest of the camp but now the four of us, Peter, Edmund, Oreius and I were all stood before the camp.

"Sire" Oreius whispered to Peter who stood there not knowing what to do "I believe they are waiting for a speech"

"Right okay" Peter breathed before taking a step forward

"The time has come" he spoke loud, his voice projecting across the camp "For us to finally fight against the White Witch, for us to finally re claim Narnia and although we may not have Aslan here with us he lives on, in all of us, in our hearts and we shall make him proud by fighting for what is ours!" He raised his fist in the air and the crowd cheered with their leader, my hand travelled down my side and across my body as I grasped my sword.

I swiftly raised it in the air and called out "For Aslan and For! NARNIA!" my sword raised high and mighty everyone followed raising their weapons and cheering, I turned to look at Peter who was smiling at be and I smiled back before returning my sword to its original place and heading off to my horse. The troops began rallying up any final necessities or re evaluating the battle plans before meeting at the horses. Day light had now broken across the camp and the early morning air was cool and fresh. I was ready to fight, for Narnia and especially for my father. When my stallion was in sight I quickened my pace.

"Arabella!" someone called out my name and I stopped suddenly and turned around to seen Peter running towards me

"Peter?" I was confused, shouldn't he be with Oreius "Shouldn't you be-"

"I know but I couldn't have you going out into battle without you knowing" he breathed as he stood directly in front of me, our bodies only an inch or two apart.

"Knowing what?" I questioned as I stared into his blue eyes.

Rather than answering me, Peter took his time, he stepped even closer so now our bodies were pressed together, the only thing separating us was the armour we wore. He brought his hand up and gently caressed my cheek and at this point my whole mind had gone blank, I didn't know what to do or say so I let him continue. His finger tips brushed under my chin as he leaned forward, his eyes flickering to my lips before meeting my own eyes once more, using his finger tips, he lightly lifted my head slightly and pulled it closer to his own so now our lips were so close I could feel his cool breath resting on them. I couldn't help but glance at his lips for a second and in that second his lips lightly brushed mine.

I was shocked to say the least but warmth filled me as I felt the contact. He brushed his lips against mine once more before slowly attaching them to my own. The kiss was slow and hesitant. Delicate and soft, not hungry and forceful. My eyes fluttered shut instantly, he was so careful and gentle like he did not wish to harm me in anyway. Almost too soon that one single, light kiss ended and he slowly pulled away, his eyes opened as I opened mine. His eyes searched my face looking for an answer but I stayed blank. His hand left my chin and fell to his side and he took several steps backwards, still facing me before turning around and walking away, leaving me standing there. Alone.

* * *

as another sorry...


End file.
